1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray examination installation having two image pick-up units, each pick-up unit including a carrier with an X-ray source and an image receiver at opposite ends, with the X-ray source and the receiver being individually adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray examination installation having two image pick-up units, each consisting of a carrier with opposite ends at which an X-ray source and an image receiver are respectively mounted, with the source and receiver being individually adjustable, is known in the art. In this installation, one image pick-up unit is pivotably mounted at a pedestal, and the other image pick-up unit is pivotably mounted from a ceiling mount. The patient table is also suspended from the ceiling of the examination room. The combined ceiling and floor mounting results in a considerable structural outlay for this installation. Moreover, adjustment possibilities for auxiliary equipment such as, for example, a monitor, are limited by the ceiling mount for the second image pick-up unit.